


Phoebe x Drake

by JadeTheThief



Category: Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-07 00:11:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18861787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeTheThief/pseuds/JadeTheThief
Summary: Inspired by some porn art I saw of Phoebe x Drake





	Phoebe x Drake

“Oh, I'll never forget him...” the old woman sighed wistfully, resting a hand on her steaming tea cup. “You should count yourself lucky, dearie. That Drake... now there's a man.” 

Phoebe raised an eyebrow, absentmindedly stroking her Sableye's head. The purple, goblin-like Pokemon chittered, nibbling at a small ruby with its pointed teeth. “You knew Drake?”

“Mmm... I did.” Her grandmother looked up, a small sparkle in her eyes. “He's an old salty dog, but he can really show a woman a good time.”

Phoebe coughed, leaning back in her cabana chair. “So you... had sex with Drake?”

“Best tumble of my life!” the old woman chortled, taking a long sip of tea. “I tell you, I haven't known a man since with stamina like his. I must have climaxed a dozen times that night!”

Phoebe smirked, reaching to rub her forehead as her face grew hot with embarrassment. “Gran...” she groaned. 

“I'm just saying,” the woman snorted, setting the cup down. “Take advantage of your youth. You're still spry and limber, with lots of energy. Having a stud like that around you every day...” She smiled coyly. “Do yourself a favor, dear. Give him a spin.”

Phoebe blushed brightly, suddenly feeling vulnerable and exposed in her two-piece tube top and sarong skirt. “I...” She glanced down at the Sableye as it looked back at her, gemstone eyes glistening curiously. “I mean, that was forty years ago, wasn't it?”

Her grandmother pushed her chair back, walking to the sink to rinse her cup. “Some old horses never lose their spirit, dearie. I have a feeling Drake is one of them.”

\---

 

Wandering the gardens outside the Pokemon League HQ on Evergrande Island, Phoebe pushed her skirt aside to take a seat on a stone bench overlooking the sea. Wingulls squawked overhead, diving toward the water and emerging with fish clenched in their beaks. One of Phoebe's Banettes crawled under the bench, sneaking between her legs as it explored a berry bush. 

Glancing over the ledge, Phoebe saw the shirtless figure of Drake standing on the rocky shore, training with his Salamence. He wore a sea captain's hat to cover his bald head, but aside from his noticeably white mustache, he seemed very fit for his age. Lean, yet strong, with smooth skin lightly tanned by the ocean sun. Sweat glistened on his body as he moved with agility, dodging the dragon's attacks as they sparred. Running her hands across her naked belly, moving suggestively downward, Phoebe sighed inwardly and felt her heart flutter.

“Holy Arceus, he's hot...” she whispered to herself. Banette poked its head out, zipper mouth grinning playfully. Phoebe laughed, rising to her feet and taking a step forward. “Gran's right. Why shouldn't I? It's my body, and...” She looked back at the shirtless man, biting her lip. “I want it. Oh, do I want it.”

Strolling down the rocky path, fighting back the nervous urge to turn back, Phoebe waved toward the pair on the beach. Drake stopped in place, holding up a hand to Salamence. The dragon obediently moved back, sitting down on the rocks. “Ah, hello there, Phoebe,” he spoke, wiping the sweat from his brow. “How can I help you?”

“I, uh...” Phoebe blushed, folding her arms nervously across her chest. “I was just watching you train, and... umm...”

Drake's head tilted ever so slightly, observing her.

“Uhh...” she laughed nervously, glancing back toward her Banette as it trotted down the path. “Could you show me--, umm, us, some of your moves?”

His head tilted up, cap visor moving to better reveal his eyes. “I can... if that's what you really want.”

Phoebe smiled, hands moving down and clasping together like a shy young girl. “I, umm... yes. Please.”

“Very well.” Drake motioned a hand toward Salamence, calling it to his side. 

“And if I lose--” Phoebe blurted out, then caught herself, quickly covering her mouth.

Drake turned, cocking an eyebrow. “...Yes?”

“You, uhh...” Phoebe's face flared hot, her knees shaking slightly. “You can do whatever you want with me. Take me and...” she smiled at the thought, “and use me. For your pleasure.”

Drake's eyes widened a bit, then shut as he laughed loudly. “Is that what this is about?”

Phoebe staggered back as she wrapped her arms around herself, looking away with embarrassment. “I... I mean...”

“If you want me to make love to you...” Drake lifted the cap from his head, placing it in Salamence's waiting teeth. “I will gladly do so.”

“Oh...” Phoebe moaned softly, eyes closing as his strong hands folded around her mostly-naked torso. “Yes. Make love to me.”

Drake grinned, kissing her lips as his hands caressed her back, moving down to cup her ass. Phoebe's arms drew up, pressing against the back of his strong shoulders and pulling him closer. His firm, sweat-moistened body pressed against hers and she sighed, kissing his face as his thick mustache tickled her. 

Planting kisses on his neck and chest, she worked downward, gently lowering onto her knees as her fingers curled around the edges of his pants. His hands joined in, unhooking his belt and drawing it out of the belt loops. Pulling downward, Phoebe's head jerked back as Drake's engorged penis flopped out, pointing at her face. Laughing at her surprise, Phoebe kissed the fleshy member, softly wrapping her lips around the tip and sucking on it. Drake grunted, placing a firm hand on the back of her head and running his fingers through her short brown hair. 

Fingers wrapping around the base of the shaft, Phoebe drew the penis into her mouth, licking it with her tongue. Dirt and sweat from exercise coated her tastebuds and her heart fluttered, simultaneously grossed-out and excited by how sexy and dirty she felt. Drake's hand caressed her approvingly, gently urging her onward. Head bobbing, eager to please, Phoebe drew the penis in and out, pulling back to kiss the tip and lick it as drops of precum dribbled out. Tightening her grip, she jerked the shaft, cradling the balls and sucking on the tip. 

A shot of cum flew out, splattering in her mouth as she drew back with surprise. Milky white globs struck her face and chest, dribbling down into the crevice between her breasts. Drake moaned, releasing her head and reaching down to caress her bare shoulder as she laughed, wiping the cum from her face. “Well, that's one.” She smirked. “Ready for round 2?”

“I am.” Drake's eyes sparkled as he knelt on the rocky beach, hands cupping around her breasts as his thumbs teased her nipples. Phoebe moaned and leaned back, trembling with pleasure as he groped her. Carefully, she slid a hand up between his and gripped the center of her tube bra, tugging it down as her small breasts struggled to escape. Reacting, Drake's hands dove down under the fabric, clutching at her tits and groping vigorously as he leaned in and kissed her chest. 

Body growing hot with excitement as the sun beat down on them, the cool sea breeze blowing against her naked skin, Phoebe took hold of the sides of her bra and quickly pulled it up over her head, casting it aside as she lay back on the rocks. Drake moved above her, lips curling around her nipple as he gently sucked on it, teasing it with his teeth. Phoebe moaned, her thighs moving apart to welcome him in, her feet lifting to eagerly wrap behind his legs. 

The sea captain's hands moved to her waist, untying her skirt and pulling it back behind her, creating a blanket to protect her from the rigid ground. A pair of fingers worked at the lips of her pussy, rubbing and exciting her. Phoebe's body jerked with pleasure as she caressed the back of Drake's neck, encouraging him to move closer. “Oh Drake...” she sighed, heart racing. “Fuck me. Shove it in my pussy and make me yours.”

The old man grinned, inching up her body as he reached down and took hold of his penis, guiding it smoothly between her legs. Phoebe gasped, splaying her thighs as she welcomed him in, feeling her pussy stretch as his fleshy member filled her. His mustachioed face brushed over her lips and she kissed him, arms hugging his naked torso as he gently thrust into her. “I want it...” she moaned between kisses. “Please. Make me cum.”

Drake grunted, thrusting more forcefully. Phoebe's moans and cries of pleasure escalated into screams of ecstacy, her arms and legs falling back as she let him vigorously penetrate her. “Oh! Oh god! Do it! Fuck me! Fuck meeeee!” she squealed, convulsing in orgasm as his rough sailor's hands gripped her ass and his penis thrust into her, rhythmically, refusing to stop. 

“Oh...” her heart raced even as relief flooded through her and the man continued to push into her. “Oh god... Gran was right. You're... incredible.”

Drake's pace slowed somewhat and he grunted. “I know... your grandmother...?”

“Umm...” Phoebe blushed, feeling awkward and uncomfortable as Drake continued to thrust slowly into her. “Yeah, uhh... is that weird?”

Drake shrugged nonchalantly. “Only if you're my granddaughter.”

“Not as far as I know...” Phoebe blinked, blushing awkwardly. 

Drake nodded with a grunt. “I'd hate to have this pleasant encounter go to waste.”

Phoebe smiled and nodded back, relaxing and laying her head down on the skirt-covered rocks. Drake thrust gently a while longer, then slowed to a stop, his hands reaching down to lift her by the waist and into his arms. She grinned, hugging him back, her naked, sweat-covered body pressing tightly to his. “I want to do this again sometime...” she kissed his cheek. “Would you be up for that?”

Drake chuckled, a glimmer in his eyes. “Of course.”


End file.
